callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ambush
Ambush 'is a ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer map set around a convoy of broken-down vehicles and hosts a wide variety of elevated spots. Overview Both spawn points provide ample sniping locations which overlook the middle of the map, along with the opposing sniper positions. The sewer tunnels are an area of the map which are most largely overlooked. This is a small area, but one that has saved lives on more than one occasion, especially by protecting players from the bombs of airstrikes. Desert camouflage or Digital camouflage work best. By jumping onto certain points and objects, players are allowed to get into destroyed buildings that are otherwise inaccessible. Stealth classes work particularly well here, as the map offers a lot of cover, dark corners and high grass. In addition, many of the buildings encourage camping. Getting up behind people is a good way to get headshots. Be warned though: On team deathmatch, the spawn locations swap sides frequently, meaning the player may end up in the middle of their own spawn point. Additionally, claymores and C4 are frequently used, so Bomb Squad is particularly useful, especially if the aforementioned stealth class is used. Weapons '''Weapon Spawns (Old School) *'Martyrdom' ; In the small area by the USMC spawn with sandbags and concrete barriers. *'AK-74u '(Silencer); In the alley in front of the USMC spawn. *'M21' (ACOG Scope); In the lot on the USMC spawn's side of the main road, with the flaming car and forklift. *'W1200' (Red Dot Sight); On the street in front of the MG house on the USMC spawn. *'Sleight of Hand'; In the middle of the main road. *'Frag Grenade'; In the dry pipeline. *'M249 SAW' (Grip); On the middle street leading to the OpFor spawn. *'M16A4' (ACOG Scope); On the right street leading to the OpFor spawn. *'Desert Eagle'; On the left street leading to the OpFor spawn. *'Last Stand'; In the destroyed house near the OpFor spawn. Domination Flag Positions *'A'; In the small area by the USMC spawn with sandbags and concrete barriers. *'B'; In the middle of the main road. *'C'; In the destroyed house near the OpFor spawn. Gallery Compass map mp convoy.jpg|Overhead view of Ambush Alleyway on Ambush.jpg|One of the many alleyways featured in Ambush Destroyed Abrams on Ambush.jpg|Two destroyed M1A2 Abrams in Ambush Trivia *This map is based largely off of the real full scale fire fights that happened for days and stopped 1st Bn. 2nd Marines and US ARMY units in a town called An Nasiriyah. This map has an open road and on either side a large set of buildings with destoyed walls. The city of An Nasiriyah, Iraq is famous for capturing US Army Soldier Jessica Lynch in the 2003 invasion of Iraq. *The tank in the center of the map that is on fire, is actually War Pig. It is identified by small artwork on the aiming device in the middle of the barrel of the main gun. *The vehicle at the right side of the OpFor spawn, an M2A2 Bradley IFV, is completely intact. *In the middle of the destroyed tanks is a Teddy Bear propped up against the box. *There is a sewer under the tank that the player can hide in that provides good cover from airstrikes, although sometimes if they are too near one of the entrances they might get killed by splash damage from the explosions. *Two of the three tanks in the center of the map are on fire. Jumping onto these tanks, then walking in the fire will kill or badly wound the player. *The buildings on one side of the map are much more damaged than the others (possibly because the turrets of the M1 Abrams tanks are turned toward that area, implying that they fired on the buildings). The crumbled walls and debris make good cover. *In Old School mode, there are lots of normally unaccessible buildings one can jump in . Even if the player uses any regular glitches, there are even more buildings that are accessible. *There is a weird glitch to commit suicide. First, go to the middle road on the OpFor spawn side. There should be a dumpster on the left side coming from the middle of the map. Climb up it, and get up on the building. Then, walk on the right side of the building and jump to the building to the right. If the player jumps in the small area next to the building with no way out, the player will automatically die if one does not land on a specific spot. (only in Old School) *Both Abrams tanks are labelled War Pig. This can be seen by looking at the barrels of the tanks. They both have a Pig drawing and say "War Pig". Category:Call of Duty 4 Multiplayer Levels Category:Maps